picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Donald Duck (série)
300px|thumb Cette liste présente la série de courts-métrages d'animation ayant pour héros le personnage de Donald Duck, débutée en 1937 et achevée en 1961, ainsi que l'autre série directement associée : Donald et Dingo (six courts-métrages entre 1938 et 1947).Pour voir toute la filmographie de Donald Duck, consultez l'article dédié. Série Donald Duck Années 1930 1937 * Don Donald (idem). Premier film de la série Donald Duck. Première apparition de Daisy Duck sous le nom de Donna Duck. * Inventions modernes (Modern Inventions). * L'Autruche de Donald (Donald's Ostrich). 1938 * Le Sang-froid de Donald (Self Control). * L'Ange gardien de Donald (Donald's Better Self). * Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews). Première apparition au cinéma de Riri, Fifi et Loulou. * Bons Scouts (Good Scouts). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. * Donald joue au golf (Donald's Golf Game). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. 1939 * Donald le chanceux (Donald's Lucky Day). * Champion de hockey (The Hockey Champ). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. * Le Cousin de Donald (Donald's Cousin Gus). Une des premières apparitions de Gus Glouton. * Pique-nique sur la plage (Beach Picnic). Avec Pluto. * Scouts marins (Sea Scouts). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. * Le Pingouin de Donald (Donald's Penguin). * Chasseur d'autographes (The Autograph Hound). Avec les caricatures des stars de l'époque : Greta Garbo, Clark Gable, Mickey Rooney, Shirley Temple, etc. * Agent Canard (Officier Duck). Années 1940 1940 * Donald le riveur (The Riveter). Avec Pat Hibulaire. * La Blanchisserie de Donald (Donald's Dog Laundry). Avec Pluto. * L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out). Avec Riri, Fifi, Loulou et Daisy, qui acquiert leur prénom définitif. * Donald a des ennuis (Put-Put Troubles). Avec Pluto. * Donald fait du camping (Donald's Vacation). * Nettoyeurs de carreaux (Window Cleaners). Avec Pluto. * Donald capitaine des pompiers (Fire Chief). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. 1941 * Donald bûcheron (Timber). Avec Pat Hibulaire. * La Poule aux œufs d'or (Golden Eggs). * Donald à la kermesse (A Good Time for a Dime). Apparition de Daisy. * Bonne nuit Donald (Early to Bed). * Donald garde-champêtre (Truant Officier Donald). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. * Donald fermier (Old MacDonald Duck). Court-métrage également visible au sein du long-métrage, Le Dragon récalcitrant (The Reluctant Dragon) * Donald photographe (Donald's Camera). * Donald cuistot (Chef Donald). 1942 * Donald forgeron (The Village Smithy). * Donald bagarreur (Donald's Snow Fight). * Donald à l'armée (Donald Gets Drafted). Avec Pat Hibulaire. * Le Jardin de Donald (Donald's Garden). * La Mine d'or de Donald (Donald's Gold Mine). * Donald se camoufle (The Vanishing Private). * Donald parachutiste (Sky Trooper). * Donald groom d'hôtel (Bellboy Donald). * (Donald's Decision). 1943 * Donald crève (Donald's Tire Trouble). * La Machine volante (The Flying Jalopy). * Gauche... Droite (Fall Out, Fall In). * Facéties militaires (The Old Army Game). * À l'attaque ! (Home Defense). 1944 * Donald joue du trombone (Trombone Trouble). * Donald et le Gorille (Donald Duck and the Gorilla). * L'Œuf du condor géant (Contrary Condor). * Commando Duck. * Inventions nouvelles (The Plastics Inventor). * Donald est de sortie (Donald's Off Day). 1945 * Donald emballeur (The Clock Watcher). * Donald et le Fakir (The Eyes have it). * Le Crime ne paie pas (Donald's Crime). * Imagination débordante (Duck Pimples). * Donald a sa crise (Cured Duck). * Le Vieux Séquoia (Old Sequoia). 1946 * Donald et son double (Donald's Double Trouble). * Peinture fraîche (Wet Paint). * Donald dans le Grand Nord (Dumb Bell of the Yukon). * Donald gardien de phare (Lighthouse Keeping). 1947 * (Straight Shooters). * Dodo Donald (Sleepy Time Donald). * Le Clown de la jungle (Clown of the Jungle). * Le Dilemme de Donald (Donald's Dilemma). * Pépé le grillon (Bootle Beetle). * Donald et les Grands Espaces (Wide Open Spaces). * Donald chez les écureuils (Chip an' Dale). Première confrontation avec Tic et Tac qui acquièrent leur nom définitif. 1948 * Les Tracas de Donald (Drip Dippy Donald). * Papa Canard (Daddy Duck). * Voix de rêve (Donald's Dream Voice). * Le Procès de Donald (The Trial of Donald Duck). * Donald décorateur (Inferior Decorator). * À la soupe ! (Soup's On). * Le petit déjeuner est servi (Three for Breakfast). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald et les Fourmis (Tea for Two Hundred). 1949 * Donald forestier (Winter Storage). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald fait son beurre (All in a Nutshell). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald et son arbre de Noël (Toy Tinkers). Avec Tic et Tac. * Pile ou Farces (Donald's Happy Birthday). Avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Ce court-métrage a été censuré pendant un certain temps aux États-Unis car on y voyait les canetons fumer le cigare. * (Sea Salts). * Le Miel de Donald (Honey Harvester). * Jardin paradisiaque (The Greener Yard). * (Slide, Donald, Slide). Années 1950 1950 * Attention au lion (Lion Around). * La Roulotte de Donald (Trailer Horn). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald amoureux (Crazy Over Daisy). Avec Daisy, Tic et Tac. * Donald blagueur (Out on a Limb). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald pêcheur (Hook, Lion and Sinker). * Donald à la plage (Bee at the Beach). 1951 * Une partie de pop-corn (Corn Chips). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald pilote d'essai (Test Pilot Donald). Avec Tic et Tac. * Bon pour le modèle réduit (Out of Scale). Avec Tic et Tac. * (Dude Duck). * Donald gagne le gros lot (Lucky Number). * Donald et la sentinelle (Bee on Guard). 1952 * Le Verger de Donald (Donald Applecore). Avec Tic et Tac. * (Let's Stick Together). * (Uncle Donald's Ants). * Donald et la Sorcière (Trick or Treat). 1953 * La fontaine de Jouvence de Donald (Don's Fountain of Youth). * (The New Neighbor). * (Rugged Bear). * Les Cacahuètes de Donald (Working for Peanuts). Avec Tic et Tac. * (Canvas Back Duck). 1954 * Donald et les Pygmées cannibales (Spare the Rod). * L'Agenda de Donald (Donald's Diary). * Le Dragon mécanique (Dragon Around). Avec Tic et Tac. * Donald visite le parc de Brownstone (Grin and Bear it). * Donald et l'Écureuil volant (The Flying Squirrel). * Donald visite le Grand Canyon (Grand Canyonscope). 1955 * Chasse gardée (No Hunting). * (Bearly Asleep). * Donald et les Abeilles (Beezy Bear). * Donald frotteur de bois (Up a Tree). Avec Tic et Tac. 1956 * Ohé Donald (Chips Ahoy). Avec Tic et Tac. * Les Accidents ménagers (How to Have an Accident in the Home). 1959 * Un Accident est vite arrivé (How to Have an Accident at Work). Années 1960 1961 * Donald et l'écologie (The Litterbug). Série Donald et Dingo Notes et références Catégorie:Série d'animation